keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Kraninin
Kraninin (クラニニヌ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is the Firearms Specialist (火器専門家 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Specialist_Firearms_Officer Kaki Semmōnka]) of the K-FLASH Squad. Character On the field of battle, he is very energetic and ruthless. Upon joining the K-FLASH Squad, the other members were surprised that he was so calm and relaxed out of battle. He likes to relax and read Pekoponian manga and other comics. Kraninin also likes target practice as his main form of training. He is very friendly with the other members of the squad. Appearance Kraninin is a Keronian that is not fully matured. His skin is a very dark green, and his helmet has a blackish gray shade with a small grenade in the center. His stomach also features a similar grenade, (Relating to his almost fanatical love for Pekoponian weaponry) only larger and more detailed. History Kraninin, though his friends call him Kranin, grew up in an upper middle class family. Both of his parents were in weapons development. While not directly in the military, they worked in a factory that built and distributed weaponry to the military. His grandfather was a Master Chief Petty Officer of the Keronian navy, and Kranin wanted to continue his legacy. He enlisted in the Keron army when he was 18, and was rather impressive in combat. By the age of 24, he had reached the rank of a Sergeant Major. Though due to a terrible accident that is unknown to the general public, and that Kranin does not want to speak of, he was dishonorably discharged. He did not want to leave his precious weaponry, he subscribed to a Black Market magazine and ordered many guns from them. Kranin owned guns of Keron's making and imported from Pekopon. Though, a few months after his subscription, he met Rururu, a dealer who directly worked for the magazine. He was able to sell Kranin the weapons he needed without any wait or higher costs. He then saw an ad in the magazine that showed a group of freelance soldiers and policemen looking for recruits. He was overjoyed that he was able to do his planet some more good and use his firearms at the same time. He explained to their leader, Konono, his military history and he was happy to add him as their Firearms Specialist. Relationships *Konono- Treats him like a superior officer, they get along quite well on and off the battlefield. *Sojojo- Slightly creeped out by, his mission fever thing frightens Kraninin greatly. *Keriri- Thinks highly of her, believing going CQC with a Rapier is a little braver then shooting from afar. *Taroro- Finds him slightly too serious off the battlefield, knowing little of Taroro's backstory. Strengths *Unmatched in his use of Light to Heavy firearms, Pekoponian or Keronian. *Incredible sight and concentration, almost impossible to be distracted. Weaknesses *Due to his frequent use of Pekoponian weaponry, he runs out of ammo faster then those who would use only Keronian weaponry. *He can still defend himself with hand-to-hand combat if he needs to, but he becomes inaccurate and weak without a firearm. See also *K-FLASH Squad External links Thesupersmashbro's YouTube Page Thesupersmashbro's Steam Account Thesupersmashbro's Deviantart Category:Keronians Category:Characters